Clash of the Uchihas
by ButterflyDiva3
Summary: Although he's dating Sakura, Sasuke becomes interested in Aki and begins inviting her to the Uchiha Estate. While there, Itachi takes a liking as well. Which Uchiha will win Aki's heart? Read to find out...


On a day like any other, Aki decided to train with Kakashi and Team 7. When she woke up, she was surprised to hear a faint knocking on her door. At first, she thought it was just her imagination, since she just woke up, but then she hear a voice. "Hello? Aki? You awake yet?" it said. "Yeah, just woke up. Who's askin'?" Aki replied. "Cool. Good to know 'cause I've been knocking for about 10 minutes now. Um...can I come in? It's Sasuke." Aki was a bit shocked, but still managed to respond. "Um..can I get dressed?" was all she managed to say. Sasuke thought she only said that as a witty comeback and walked in anyway, catching Aki offguard and in her underwear. "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, "THAT WASN'T A JOKE!" Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just walked back out the door. Then she heard a faint beeping, which she figured to be Sasuke using his cellphone. She leaned up against her door to try and hear the conversation, but all she could make out was "Sakura I really mistake", so she gave up trying to eavesdrop and finished getting dressed. 

Soon Aki heard another knock on her door. Figuring it was just Sasuke checking to see if she was dressed yet, she said, "Sasuke, you're still a total idiot." Then Sakura walked in. "Hi, Sakura!" Aki said cheerfully. "Listen, I apologize for Sasuke's retardedness." Sakura said. "Why?" Aki asked. "You didn't do anything." Sakura dragged Saskue in the room. "But still," she went on, "Sasuke just thought you were coming back with a witty remark." Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Apologize. NOW." Sasuke didn't know exactly how to apologize, so he stood there for a solid minute wording his apology in his head. Sakura and Aki were both getting annoyed. Finally, Sasuke got the wording right and said, "Aki, I apologize for what I did and I won't be that stupid again." Aki smirked and said to herself, "Doubt that..." Sakura smiled. "Good! Now come on, Sasuke, we're going out for breakfast." she said as she dragged him away. "Go meet Kakashi and Naruto at the training grounds!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura dragged him out the door.

Aki grabbed a quick peice of toast and her bag and headed out the door toawrd the training grounds, only to find out that Kakashi was late. "Hey Aki-chan!" Naruto yelled cheerfully. "Hi!" Aki said waving. As Aki walked toward Naruto, Kakashi appeard in front of her with a conspicuious poof. "Ah!" Aki said in surprise. "Did I...startle you?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. "Shut up!" Aki said pushing him, almost knocking him down. "You're late again, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, cutting into the argument. In respone to this, Kakashi merely changed the subject. "Okay, spar. I'm going to read." Kakashi said, walking into the shade. Aki tightened her headband. "You ready for this?" Aki asked. Naruto tightened his headband as well. "I was born ready!" he said.

After about 20 minutes of sparring, Naruto was absolutely drained of energy, and Kakashi had finished reading Icha Icha Paradise. "Good book?" Aki asked mockingly. "Yes, it was." Kakashi responded. Just then, Sasuke and Sakura came. "Hey! Hope we're not to late for training." Sakura said cheerfully. "We're done actually, but we could spar anyway." Aki said. "Nah, it's fine. I'll just head home then. See ya!" Sakura said leaving. Naruto headed toward home as well. "I'm off too, see ya tomorrow!" he said. Kakashi stealthily poofed away. "Guess that leaves us." Sasuke said. "Now it leaves you." Aki said, grabbing her bag and leaving. "No wait, Aki don't leave yet." Sasuke said. Aki stopped. "You got 10 seconds." she said, beginning to count down. "Okay I'll be quick then. Do you want to come over to my house?" Aki stopped counting. "Why?" She asked. "Um...I'm failing french!" Sasuke said, thinking on his feet. "Alright, I'll come then. But I'm only going to tutor you, nothing else. I'm going home to grab my books, I'll meet you at the Uchiha Manor." Aki said.

10 minutes later, there came a knock at the Manor door. "You needn't worry, Sasuke. I shall get the door." said the well mannered butler. "Thanks, Seb. Give yourself a nice tip." Sasuke said. Of course, it was Aki. "Ah, Miss Aki. Here to see Itachi again?" asked the butler. "No, actually. I'm here to tutor Sasuke." Aki said as she took off her shoes. Sasuke was waiting on the couch with his books open. He turned his head. "Again? What does Sebastian mean by 'again'? How often do you come over to see my brother?" Sasuke asked. "I KNEW you'd freak out!" Aki said, bursting out in laughter. "Hand over my 50 bucks!" Aki screamed, holding out her hand. "**YOU BET ON MY EMOTIONS?!**" Sasuke screamed. "HA! Double the freak out, double the money!" Aki told Sebastian. Not wanting his butler to have to pay Aki any more of the Uchiha's money, Sasuke quickly calmed down. "Okay. Someone please explain this whole 'get Sasuke to freak out' thing?" he asked. Aki put her books down. "Well, I bumped into Sebastian at the grocery store, when he picked up the last box of my favourite purple nailpolish." Aki said. "Then I apologized and introduced myelf. I told her that I was your butler, and buying the nailpolish for your borther. Miss Aki then introduced herself and explained her relations with you." the butler continued. "And what were her relations with me?" Sasuke asked with a puzzled look. "I'm the only one to have ever made you nervous!" **_[AN: See my other story, Aki and Sasuke_** Aki said. "I then stated that I have never seen you let go of your tight grasp on your emotions." Sebastian said. "In other words, he didn't beleive me. So anyway, I bet him 50 bucks that I could make you freak out. I also paid him 10 to say that when he answered the door." Aki explained. "And now I must pay Miss Aki 50 dollars." Sebastian said. "100. He freaked out twice." Aki corrected. Just then, Itachi walked downstairs in nothing but his sky blue, duck print boxers. "What's with the yelling and screaming, I was TRYING to sleep." Itachi said angrily.Everyone burst out laughing. Itachi looked down at himself. "AH!" Itachi said, startled at his lack of clothes. "Eh heh...hello..." he said. "Go get dressed." Sasuke said.


End file.
